Sylvia and James Story
by twlightbella
Summary: Sylvia Llewelyn De Maurier andJames Matthew Barrieget married and have kids.


The story of

Sylvia Llewelyn De Maurier and James Matthew Barrie

Once upon a time there lived two people Sylvia Llewelyn De Maurier and James Matthew Barrie and one day they meet in a park and begin talking to each other and then they say their names and Sylvia loves James's writing and adores his plays so she asks if he would come to dinner with her and eat with her mom Mrs. Emma De Maurier . So he said he would and so he and Sylvia go to dinner and talk about their lives and then James goes home and Sylvia likes James and then Sylvia goes to the park the next day and sees James again. Then about three weeks later James Matthew Barrie asks Sylvia Llewelyn De Maurier to marry him and she said yes and then while their engaged they pick a wedding date and when their going to have the wedding and in two years . James Matthew Barrie and Sylvia Llewelyn De Maurier get married and are husband and wife so Sylvia Llewelyn De Maurier becomes Sylvia Llewelyn Barrie and she and James go on their honeymoon and are on their honeymoon for three months and then come back to London and buy a house and live in that house. Then one day Sylvia finds out she's pregnant with a child and she and James are going to have a baby so they tell Sylvia's mother and her mother is happy for them so she tells them to sell their house and buy a bigger house so that they can raise a family. Then Sylvia gives birth after they buy the new house and have the furniture in the house and painted and Sylvia gives birth to a baby girl and they name her Andrea Mary Barrie and so mom and baby are fine also and dad is doing fine also and the grandma is find also and then when they bring Andrea home from the hospital and put her in her crib and go to bed and then they feed her in the morning and bathe her too and then rock her to sleep and she falls asleep and put her back in her crib to take her nap and then when she wakes up from her nap she starts crying and they give her dinner and play with her and then they all go to bed and go to sleep. In the middle of the night Andrea wakes up and so James picks her up out of her crib and put her in bed with them and she sleeps with them and then it's been five years and Sylvia finds out she is pregnant again and it is going to be a boy and then in October she gives birth to George Matthew (father's middle Name) Barrie and she is very happy and so is James and so is Andrea who is now five years old and so is grandmother Emma De Maurier is also happy too . Then when Andrea and George are 11 and 5 and they have their own rooms and are playing and their grandma is watching them Sylvia and James go on a little vacation and have a little time to themselves and when they come back Sylvia is sick and so she goes to the doctor and the doctor tells her she is pregnant with twins a boy and a girl she is surprised and she goes home to tell James and her mother and Andrea and George and its been like 12 months and Andrea is 16 and George is 14. Sylvia gives birth to Mary Elizabeth Barrie and Peter Llewelyn( mother's Middle name) Barrie and they are so cute when they are born and he and she are both cute and funny and then they are four they go out to their cottage and have vacation and Peter writes a play and Mary is the princess of the queen and king in Peter's story and George and Andrea are the king and queen. So they watch the play Peter wrote about them and Sylvia gets sick and starts coughing and so hey bring her inside and call the doctor and the doctor examines her and he tells her to take medicine and to get better and so she is sick for five days and she starts having this weird feeling in her tummy and so then she call's the doctor and he tells her to come in and so does and he gives her and ultrasound and finds out that she is pregnant with another boy and so she call's James to tell him that she is pregnant again that it's another boy and so they come up with Michael for the name they both love and have Arthur be the middle name. So then Sylvia comes home all happy and is told not to left heavy objects and she listens to the doctor and she is pregnant for 9 months and then in April she gives birth to Michael Arthur Barrie and Andrea and George and Mary and Peter are happy to see their new baby brother and love him and then Sylvia's mother sees him and think he is cute. So in three weeks Sylvia and Michael come home and put him in his crib and watch him sleep and then they all go to bed and in the middle of the night Michael wakes up and so James wakes up and picks him out of his crib and carries him into their room and he sleeps with Sylvia and James and doesn't wake up again until morning when Sylvia is up and James is still sleeping so she gives him formula and then gives him a bathe and then puts him into clothes . Then James gets up and kisses Sylvia on the lips and then goes to wake the other kids and wakes up Andrea , George and Mary and Peter and Sylvia and James and their family are watching Michael play with his baby toys . James is writing Peter Pan and his friend Charles comes over and looks at it and loves it and so here are the characters names Peter Pan , Wendy Darling, Mr. George Darling , Michael Darling , nana(dog) ,Tiger Lily ,Smee, Captain Hook, Tinkerbelle, Mermaids, Mrs. Mary Darling, John Darling, The lost boys, Crocodile.

The end


End file.
